1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to excercise apparatus having locking means to facilitate positioning of an adjustable member in a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with excercise apparatus of various types it has been known to provide means whereby translational or rotational movement of a component may be effected after which the component may be locked in a desired position. Such movements are frequently necessary or desirable as a result of users of different sizes and physical characteristics needing to have different dimensional relationships with the apparatus. Such adjustments are frequently desirable not merely as a matter of comfort, but also in order to facilitate improved safety and efficient use of the equipment.
In exercise apparatus such as stationary bicycles, for example, it will frequently be necessary or desirable to adjust the elevation of the seat which supports the user, the elevation of the handlebars which are engaged by the user as well as other portions of the apparatus.
While numerous means have been suggested for use in this context, there remains a need for improved locking devices for use in this environment.